


Rue and Cato, or a future David and Goliath

by KingAlanI



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAlanI/pseuds/KingAlanI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seemingly lopsided fight between a small person with a slingshot and a large person with a sword</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rue and Cato, or a future David and Goliath

**Author's Note:**

> Some people see Biblical parallels in popular culture. I have a basic Hunger Games comparison; I won’t get into attempts at deeper ones. Rue, a small person whose only physical weapon is a slingshot, faces much larger fighters. This clearly reminded me of David and Goliath, all 58 verses of 1 Samuel 17. I reference some verses from 4 to 51, in addition to things specific to the Hunger Games aspects of the story. My references are paraphrased; particular translation isn’t an issue. In this version of the story Rue and Cato do encounter each other:

I can’t believe I made it this far. I was near the Cornucopia, and out came Cato at slightly above six foot, compared to me at slightly under five. For several days he had stood tall while I hid. I heard him issue a challenge, something that he had successfully done many times before.

 

            “Why haven’t you come out?” _Is big boy really too dumb to figure that out?_ “Are we not tributes? One of us must kill the other.” _When I heard those words, I was dismayed and afraid – we both know who it’s going to be. The president greatly enriches he or she who makes the last kill, and little me was his last stumbling block on the road to fame and fortune. I was just a little girl, and Miss Seeder said he’s been trained to fight since he was even younger than me._ Last time I came down from the trees, I had picked five smooth stones from the creek bed. I reached for them and my slingshot. “Your body will be fed to the beasts,” he taunted.

 

            “I have something more than brutish strength and weapons,” I answered. As he started running towards me, I loaded one stone and let it fly. He stumbled as it connected with his leg in the middle of a stride. He dropped his sword as he tripped. I slung the remaining stones at him. I lifted his sword – this must have looked odd to the audience, since it’s as long as I am tall. Before he could stand up, I poked him in the neck with it.

 

            No one else had been able to defeat him. No one had expected me to be able to, but I did. They thought Finnick was young at 14, but I’m 12. District 11 had only a few victors – we thought we might have gotten another one this year, but Thresh instead of me. That gentle giant and the angel Katniss are two of those who helped me survive, but I will not forgive being put in this situation or them being made to die for it.


End file.
